


【黑籃】追逐藍光

by kawai_panda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawai_panda/pseuds/kawai_panda
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Female Character(s)





	【黑籃】追逐藍光

幾乎沒有人意識到黑子哲也的存在，伊莉絲卻不知道為什麼注意到了那個叫黑子哲也的男子，他幾乎每天都坐在同一個位子，看著場上年輕的球員拍打著橘色的球體，那樣溫柔的、專注的眼神，伊莉絲看的出來，他是深深的愛著籃球的。  
就只是看著，黑子哲也看著籃球，伊莉絲看著黑子哲也，她也不清楚為什麼，就是移不開對著那個男人的視線，或許是因為男人對籃球的執著，又或許是他眼中刻意隱藏的憂傷，反正在伊莉絲沒有反應過來的時候，出現在她面前的，是黑子哲也因驚詫的略為睜大的藍色瞳孔，和她不知何時朝他伸出的手，然後很自然的，她微微笑著對他說：「你好，我叫伊莉絲，你呢？」

黑子哲也，自那之後，這四個字常會被她在放口中反覆咀嚼，像是永遠都不會膩的蘋果糖，那樣的甜蜜而黏牙。趁著自家父親調教著那群混蛋小子的時候，伊莉絲都會偷偷的跑到黑子哲也旁邊，想和他多聊聊，想知道更多關於他的事。  
好在黑子哲也並沒有排斥她這種自來熟又過於熱忱的表現，只是帶著淡淡的笑，說著曾經的故事，那樣熱血揮灑汗水的過去。

「你為什麼不打籃球了呢？」伊莉絲清楚的記得，在她問出口後，黑子哲也眼中閃過的憂傷，和那略微顫抖地回答：「因為，已經不能了呢。」  
她知道了黑子哲也因為手傷而不得不暫時放棄籃球，在他本該綻放屬於自身最耀眼的光芒的時候，卻突然被醫生無情地宣告他很有可能再也不能打籃球的事實，那樣的殘忍，那樣的──讓人心痛。

黑子哲也隻身來到美國治療，他說他並不孤單，因為他有遠在日本的家人和好友的鼓勵，他說他一定能好起來，然後再一次踏入球場。  
伊莉絲開始翻閱各式醫療書籍，蒐集各種跟手部運動傷害有關的資料，瘋了一般地想要幫助黑子哲也重回屬於他的聚光燈下，不求回報的，只想讓他露出真正的笑顏。  
伊莉絲想她大概是瘋了吧！就這樣栽了，不顧不管的一頭栽進去了那名為黑子哲也的黑洞裡。  
她愛上了，那個名為黑子哲也的男人，那樣的義無反顧，卻又不明原因，在她人生中的第19個年頭，轟轟烈烈的愛上了一個人。

時間很短暫，對於黑子哲也來說或許很長，但對於伊莉絲來說，簡直太短太短，短得好像她才一眨眼就過去了。在黑子哲也不放棄的努力下，僅僅一年的時間，就像神明大人看見了他眼中的倔強般，賜予了他奇蹟。  
黑子哲也的傷好了，回到日本全然是天經地義的事。

送機的那一天，伊莉絲沒有哭，她不知道為什麼，或許是不願面對，又或者，已經悲傷到流不出眼淚。  
「再見，哲也。」伊莉絲忘了當時是抱著什麼樣的心情說出這句話，但男人溫柔的聲線彷彿還停留在耳畔，「再見，伊莉絲。」

再見，再次相見，伊莉絲盼望著能再見到黑子哲也，但那並沒有發生，這就是現實，並非童話中那樣的美好。  
那是──伊莉絲．坎貝爾，這一生最後一次見到黑子哲也。


End file.
